Troll Moko
Troll Moko (Ty Olsson) is Dan's best friend, Fellow Avenger and his right-hand man. Like Dan, Troll usually acts first and asks questions later when it comes to packages. He respects all nature and animals, except racoons (due to one of his ancestors being a raccoon hunter). It's been shown on rare occasions that Troll is a great cook and that he's freakishly strong. Personailty Troll is Dan's best friend, wingman and Fellow Avenger. He sometimes acts a bit childish, but also has a stong sense of honor. Appearance Troll always wears a red t-shirt with tan stripes around the sleeves and collar, along with black sneakers and blue jeans. He has a light brown skin color, and is a bit on the chubby side. He also has slicked back black hair. In the Laff-A-Lympics movie series, He wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. In Like Mother, Love Son, He wears a mask, hooded cape, robe and belt. Powers & Abilities - Very strong (demonstrated many times) - His family has a thing for animals (can communicate with them and has been looking for a giant squid named Big Gus until Troll found it) - Hates raccoons (tried to kill Dan after he and a raccoon swapped brains) Bird Warrior Soldier Arsenal *Warrior Laser Lamp Trivia *In the episode Off Road Rage, it was revealed that Troll's last name is Moko. Quotes *Go away you little piece of doodee. (Throws Skoodge away) *Boy, that was embarrassing. *Uh, any idea who it was, guys? *No, we didn't see his face. *Let them go already! *Say are you Burt Burtonburger the father Coop and Millie? ("Regular Kid vs Kat") *So that Kat won't frame Coop anymore. *Holy crud! *Are you okay, Rigby? *I need to tell Howard. ("A Trip to Kyoto") *Well your not going to believe this, Secret Team found Leader Team at the hot springs! ("A Trip to Kyoto") *I've ever had the pleasure to work with. But you lost it all because you couldn't see past your pride. We're out. ("Heroes Disbanded") *Hey, what's a level of colors, anyway, Ezra? *Bummer, man. The others should be right here. *Yes. Come tomorrow night for Carnaval. ("A Trip to Brazil") *How much for the whole crate? *Right. So what's the plan. *Aw, cool! How'd you get it? *Nope. kicks him in the face and knocks him out Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson and Zed are sitting at a shawarma restaurant eating in silence as the workers are cleaning up behind them ("Chitauri Invasion") *Uh, we found some. *We're just waiting on Janice. Can't leave without Janice. *Okay, Let's do that. *So, you guys keeping this party going? *I got everything but the coconuts. Any luck? * Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *Not bad at all. *Of course, we want to see her. Give her back. Tell us where she is. ("The Mysterious Victim") *Make sure no one is watching us? More importantly, could you make it so that people can't see us from the street? *Felicia, really think hard. What was the most recent thing that's happened? We want you to think back to last night. What was the last thing that happened to you? *Whoa! Twisted Mac and Cheese. *Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! *It was a good idea to take us to the arcade. ("Enter, The Six Births") *Why, yes he is, Dan. ("The Six Genesis Riders Appear!") *It was a present from Man of the Beginning. ("Rise of a Riders") *Better than nothing. What are you going to do with those? ("Enter, The Two Core Births") *We've got to tell the others about it. ("Power Rangers' Portion") *(Laughs) Well here we call it the wop wops. ("Perfect! The Two White Riders") *Can you and Rigby are gonna find them? ("Masked Rider's Portion") *Guys. Someone took a picture of a mysterious white riders. ("True Conclusion (Part 6)") *Then how do we find the luminary ghosts? ("Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts!") *Alright, Iron Man needs us at his room. ("Zombie Attack! (Part 1)") *Balom One, Kikaidar, Kikaidar 01, Robot Detective K, did you find anything? ("Zombie Attack! (Part 4)") *Tell me about it. It was awesome. That's why... We felt something sounding in our heart. ("Coney Island - The Musical!") *The Empire have been deployed. ("Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat") *How can we do that. It could be anyway. ("Like Mother, Love Son") *We have no idea. ("Fate! The New Riders") *Aaahhh! *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *So, Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman, Americk Highborn, how things going with Zim's Gang? ("The Super Megaforce and Dino Charge Return") *At least we got your Energems back. ("Regular Rangers Dino Super Charge") *If what you say is true... ("The Super Megaforce and Dino Charge Return") *C'mon, come with me! *So who gets to be with my bro? *Don't worry. It was different voices. ("The Clone Saga") *Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. ("Fighter Drive 2") *A talent show is an event where participants perform talents of singing, dancing, acrobatics, acting, drumming, martial arts, playing an instrument, or other activities to showcase skills, sometimes for a reward, trophy or prize. Many talent shows are performances rather than contests, but some are actual contests, awarding prizes to their participants. ("Roger's Barbershop Qurartent") *Well, it all happens at the final day of Avengers Academy during Graduation. ("Fighter Fly 2") *Yeah. It's a present from us. It's all yours. ("Rookies") *I've got to warn the others about this. *The Empire got the Kyber Saber. ("Lego Star Wars: The Regulars") *Indeed we are, Aarkon. We got something for you is a package from us. ("Fighter Fly 3") *This is the Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes and Dark Flakes. ("Dusk's Return") *Oh, that's easy. *(Muffled Grunting) *Did I hear that right? *What are they doing!? *I have to put a top to this! *You know we never thought we say this, but, we need this for evidence. ("The Gang Civil War") *I have you now. Let's go, go, go, go! *I know I said we'd never get caught peeking into the girls shower but... *To find you. ("Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure") *Let's see what we have here? *What are you talking about? Who is she? *Do we know her? *She's in your Plumber Headquarters, Max. ("Days of Present Past") *Guys! We need to talk to you! *Did those three boys named Gordon has brunette hair and glasses, Brandonny has brown hair and Kuroto has black hair? *AAAHHHHH!!!! *(On the roof, I saw the whole thing.) Twilight.... *I don't understand. What are you doing here? *I'll be ready for you next time.......Lord Drakken...... hyperforce Rangers will never surrender to the likes of you. Even if we do meet again......... you'll pay for what you've done........ and we'll show you once and for all......that Gods like you......always die. *Quit worrying. Nobody's gonna find out. *(enrage) THAT DOES IT! (Proceeds to beat up that woman and kills her) *Ugh. What do you want now? *What did she want from you? Gallery Hero-troll.png Planeta-X-1.jpg Image 6b9131d8.jpeg Packages-from-Planet-X-post-1.jpg B36645dbefac0d6d9ca9a0af3f24f7876e3bb078.jpg Amanda JX 08.jpg Amanda JX 01.jpg Ghjfgkf.png Anit-Gravity Ray.jpg Thumb2.0.jpg Amanda JX 04.jpg Hdthtdf.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Humans Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Legends members